Some dedicated shipper drabbles
by Luna Arsenica
Summary: Well, tittle speaks for itself... Drabbles I've made about certain shippings from this fandom, and they're dedicated to certain people too
1. A Nightmare

Credits at the end please... Los créditos van a ir al final por que si no estropea la sorpresa... ; Ah, y perdón que esté en Inglés aunque dije que esto iba a ser en Español... Ya lo explico, cuando termine esto... Ah, los disclaimers SI van a ir aca, el resto de créditos normales al final... Ahora lean!

A Nightmare

From that moment, all I wished was to wake up, find myself afraid but relieved knowing that it all had been no more but a bad dream. Knowing that it wasn't real. Or, in any kind of naive hope, see myself watching my eyes on a mirror, I wished I had only seen my blue, cursed eyes.

But it longed more than an usual Jagan did. A minute faded, then hours, days... Weeks had passed, but I never woke up. Everything was so real... Your blood... His hate...

Very justificated hate to me, but... That annoyed me almost as much to him, he, who had been my best friend... He, who understood me as if I were himself... He, the same, just couldn't feel how I was in paint too? In Pain and Guilt...

I know he has his reasons, I would hate him too if he had done something like that, but... He should also try to think coldly by once, try to understand how I feel... I loved you so much too! I'm obviously dying in guilt... How can't he feel that...?

Hell, and why I can't just find a way, a chance to tell him all of this? I don't hate him, I'm only angry... But I would apologize him if he would acept MY apologies to him...

Maybe I'm stupid for think this, but well... I'm just too sorry, and hope you like this flowers. Don't worry, I might be naive for say this, but it's what I feel like... That, I hope, any day things will be like before...

Owari!

Author: Dyo, 'cuz someone had to!  
Rate: PG? I guess so... shrug  
Genre: Drama, supposedly.  
Shipping: Natsuhiko/Ban, 'Cuz Someone HAD To Do It!! XD Summary: Ban visits Eris to talk about his actual relationship with his siblings, specially with a certain one.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Get Backers, but I just had to do this... ,o;  
Dedication: To ME!! XD Just kiddin', to every fan of NatsuBan... Who can understand it... o0;

Y? Se hubieran dado cuenta de que se trataba y quien estaba narrando si no lo hubiese especificado? Ah, y perdón que está en Inglés, pero es que no encontré una manera de que la narración me quedase bien en Español... ; PERO, prometo que de ahora en más, TODOS van a estar en español... Hablo en serio Se baja un poco los anteojos Awww, pero yo NO puedo hacerles un Jagan... ;  
A ver, palabras en otros idiomas son...: 'Owari' Fin, esa es fácil por contexto! XD Y 'Jagan' 'Ojo Malvado', nunca dominé bien el Japonés pero los que sí aseguran que es asi En fin, saben inglés? Saben lo que R&R significa? Sino va la versión en Español: L&R (Lean y dejen Review) Lo de la narración, mil disculpas pero soy una principiante todavía... ;-; Asi que Au Revoir! ('Hasta luego)  
Dyo

P.D: Va otro, en Español para compensar 


	2. Todas mis razones

Pongo los créditos al final x q sino se haría bastante obvio todo, si? El disclaimer lo pongo ahora

Disclaimer: No posee ningún derecho sobre Get Backers... Ya entendieron o es necesario que me rompa más el alma...? ;-;

Todas mis razones

En verdad, han habido muchas personas entre nosotros desde que eramos niños, pero siempre me hiciste saber que yo no era menos importante (Y te lo agradezco).

Desde ese entonces, cuando te vi por primer vez y pensé 'Quien será esa persona? Es tan hermosa...', jamás te pude sacar de mi mente. Cuando empezé a conocerte mejor, supe que iba a ser muy bueno poder protegerte, y que lo haría aún cuando ya no fuera del todo necesario.

Cumplí, no es así? Ahoro eres el temido Principe de Batallas, Ito no Kazuki, Maestro de los Hilos. Pocos son los que se atreven a enfentarte, pero puedo protegerte de ellos, aunque sé muy bien que no es muy necesario. Aunque no me requieras, nunca me hiciste sentir inútil (Será por que soy necesario para tu felicidad?).

Ahora, tu suave y cálida mano confirma junto a tu oculta sonrisa que duermes bien. Y hoy ya no me importa lo que diga nadie, ni siquiera lo que tú digas. Es que ya no siento que 'Nací para protegerte', ahora siento que lo 'Moriré por protegerte'.

No estoy loco... O tal vez un poco por ti? No necesito dar explicaciones, por que tú eres todas mis razones.

Owari!

Supongo que está todo bien con este, no? Y espero que a Maldy (Chibi Elenachan, creo...) le guste el JuuKa por que si no me mandé alto quilombo pa' nada... ; Hay pocas cosas que aclara, creo... A ver, sería: 'Ito no Kazuki' Sería el apodo de Kazu, traducido es 'Kazuki de los Hilos'

Autor/a: Dyo 3 Rate: PG... (PG)  
Género: Romance, Romance...! XD Shipping: JuuKa! XD (Juubei/Kazuki para los noentendidos...) Punto de vista de Juubei, además 3 Summary: Juubei puede pensar en muchas cosas mientras ve a Kazuki dormir.  
Dedicacado a: Maldy, por que sé cuanto le fascina Juubei 3 (Meh, no es como que hay que ser un Maku para darse cuenta... ¬¬; ) 


	3. Infatuación

Disclaimer: Get Backers NO mio... Ahora lo quieren con peras y manzanas?

Infatuación

No creas que te olvidé, ólo po que hoy es otra persona mi Esperanza. No creas que ya no te pienso sólo por que estoy ocupado con alguien más.

Todavía lo hago, aunque tus recuerdos sean vagos, alternados... Entre admiración, amor y comprensión. Y tuvo que pasar. Nos dejaste a todos esperando, y vino la soledad, a participar en mi como muchos otros sentimientos más. Pero ya sé que sería difícil si hoy día me dieras una oportunidad. Por que si intento no amarte es po que sé bien que no lo harás, que no estuviste ni estarás interesado en mi más que como un amigo, cercano pero nada más.

Si me resigné a mis actuales sentmientos sin pelear, si me rendí ante sus encantos y dulzura fue por que siempre tuve en cuenta que no, no te interesaba alguien como yo, por más que intentara acercame a vos. Sólo me gustaba creer que sí pero no.

Asi que no te pienses que ya no pienso en vos, que esto es un adiós, o que ya no quiero que te acerques. Ahora agunato tu presencia por ques eso que era Amor, siento que ahora sólo es Infatuación... Enorme, pero ya no es insoportable como la anterior.

Owari!

Créditos primero:  
Autor/a: Dyo, c'est moi et mon follie.  
Rate: PG, no se crean que algún día cercano escribiré algo... se queda pensando como decirlo ... 'Serio'... ¬//¬;  
Género: Romance... Awwww . . . (Un segundo, a que le estás 'AW'seando...//; )  
Shipping: MakubeX/Ginji, insitaciones al MakubeX/Sakura Hace reverencias al hecho de poder haber escrito algo de estos dos  
Summary: MakubeX finalmente entiende que cambió de sus sentimientos hacia su Raitei Dedicacado a: Tactless, ya que comparte conmigo el gusto por el primer shippy...

Ningún término de la historia a explicar... Pero como una nota de esta autora, Tact dijo que él ya casi podía escuchar a Ban diciendo esto por nuestro compartidísmo punto de vista shipper acerca de él... Me pregunto si una sola persona en el universo pudo descubrir que ship era en realidad sin leer abajo Me merezco un premio por hacer una historia tan ambigua, digan la verdad! XD Ah, hay un único término extranjero que usé, aunque haya sido para el Summary: 'Raitei' Es el apodo de Ginji, como lo llaman la mayoria de sus Volts, 'Emperador Relámpago' en la versión traducida. Y la frase del autor, está en François ('Francés') y significa 'Soy yo y mi locura' en este idioma del que soy básicamente principiante 


End file.
